


【盲狙19江苏高考】乳

by Sophia_LordofScourge



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, World of Warcraft:：Battle for Azeroth
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 23:38:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19239409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sophia_LordofScourge/pseuds/Sophia_LordofScourge
Summary: 2019江苏高考盲狙，傻批老福特说我有敏感词，草拟吗傻逼政治混蛋，是两个母亲的故事，关于战争如何杀死人的故事，有食人要素，草拟吗的，草





	【盲狙19江苏高考】乳

**Author's Note:**

> 【食用说明】  
> ·群内活动之盲狙高考作文，选的江苏“物各有味”  
> ·主角是两个自设人物，兽人女百夫长和库尔提拉斯农妇，舞台是斯陀颂恩谷地上虚构的一片峡谷区域，台服翻译  
> ·水乳难融。血乳难融。

乳。

 

酸  
<<  
罗亚伊一脚深一角浅地在冰冷的溪水和鹅卵石里走着。  
刚刚她喝光了皮袋里最后一点水。那水还是好久之前在奥格玛的水井里打来的，因为高温或者其他的缘故已经变质了，在她锋利的獠牙之间填满了酸味。  
但对她来说这不算什么。她打过许多仗、受过许多伤，在对抗死亡之翼的暮光军团的时候就已经是军士长了。相比之下，这次揪着人类工兵的断头从即将爆炸的侧翼飞艇上落入水中、最后只为了游上岸而抛弃战斧和盔甲，对于一个百夫长来说其实不算什么。  
现在有比这个更要紧的事。  
她的孩子，洛克塔，在哪里？  
两天之前飞艇突击部队再次集结。其实一个月前罗亚伊的队伍在佐司瓦成功地进行了精准降落和突袭，之后又在纳兹米尔海岸和联盟的登陆者连续作战了二十多天。这次按照计划本来应该是另一支队伍登上甲板，但那支突击队临行前在祖达萨遭到了偷袭。全军覆没。  
罗亚伊和她的士兵被强行调了过来。  
飞艇舰长，那个哥布林疯子，拒绝了让他们携带更多补给，以便装载更多弹药。他坚称之前没能一次性打下戴林堡是因为炸弹不够多、没撕开那里的汐风屏障。鬼知道为什么她一时血涌上脑袋，提出了异议——  
那个疯子抱着不比他体型小多少的洛克塔，站在一排大酋长直属的卫兵队后面冲她尖声喊叫：“这是一次飞快的突袭，我们根本不需要在斯陀颂恩上空吃午饭的，打完坏人就直接回奥格玛了！你说我讲得对不对‘宝贝’？！你妈妈能做到的，对不对！？”  
罗亚伊的拳头攥紧了。汗水和海里的藻类混合成腥咸的黏液，顺着女兽人青筋暴起的褐色皮肤蜿蜒而下。  
她最后选择了忠诚，被安排在侧翼的小型护卫飞艇上——那是最先爆炸的一艘飞艇，在她跳伞之前联盟的狮鹫编队冲了上来，紧接着就是混战和坠落。她原本已经把斥候送来的斯陀颂恩地图背熟了，但现在她完全不知道自己在哪里。眼前只有陌生的山谷悬崖和飘着断裂木板的溪流。  
四处都是寂静的，天空中完全没有任何部落飞艇或者联盟狮鹫队的踪影，只有沉重地架在山脊上的云层。她也许从飞艇上俯瞰过这里，但高处所见的缥缈的视野中没有一处地方能够吻合这里的沉寂与阴森。  
卡林多的贫瘠蛮荒赋予她的辨别方位的本能失效了。溪流像是来回变换着流向，也看不出来太阳的位置。她的指南针丢了。在敌人的领土上遇到这种事，被称为“绝境”。作为兽人她本应光荣战死在那艘飞艇上但她荒唐地没有死！  
她甚至没怎么受伤，只有饥饿、疲劳和憎恨真实地撕咬着她的内脏。  
如果在那个混蛋提起洛克塔的时候她就砍翻拦在面前的卫兵，冲过去，把她的儿子抱回来，一切或许能比现在更好一些。那意味着背叛，背叛一个率先背叛了她的士兵的无耻之徒，这也算一种光荣，但洛克塔的命运就会更加……  
罗亚伊的脑子里像是塞了一团荆棘。她粗喘着，拖着沉重的脚步向前跋涉。整个山谷里都回荡着她的心跳声。  
主队在哪里？  
她的洛克塔在哪里？  
罗亚伊咬紧牙关，瞬间一股强烈到足以引发疼痛的酸楚从犬齿根部直刺大脑的神经。她闭上眼睛，等模糊的视野重新恢复了清晰，才抬起脚踩过一片涂着斑驳红漆的木板。

<<  
普西丽尔·温姆靠着一株歪斜的松树，扶着酸痛的腰缓缓地坐到了地上。  
她和避难的大部队走散了。两天前普劳德摩尔海军府发了空袭的避难警报，全村的人都要撤离到安全地带，尽管温姆家是半年前才从被袭击的布瑞纳丹北区搬到了这个村子建起新家，袭击来临时他们必须再次离开。  
要在自己的土地上逃亡，这叫什么事啊。  
即便普西丽尔再不情愿也还是跟着逃了，命比什么都重要，永远是这么个道理。但对她来说参与撤退是一项过于艰巨的挑战，尤其是在她的丈夫已经去了前线、而家中的老母亲也在几个月前去世了的情况下。她现在差不多是孤身一人了，行动又不方便，连衣服都没带，单提了干粮和一床水獭皮毯出了门。  
然后昨夜的一场迷雾让本就逐渐掉到队尾的她彻底和大部队脱离了，她摸着黑走了很久，实在支撑不住睡了一会儿，醒来之后就不知道自己在哪里了。  
普西丽尔把裙摆尽可能摞在一起垫在酸痛的盆骨下方，让自己最大限度地放松下去靠在背后的树干上。她的双腿浮肿得厉害，手指也是。这里的石头太硬太冷了。  
她有些担忧地朝峡谷的上方望去，浓密的云层中丝毫不见太阳的踪影，但潮湿的阴风绕过她的脚踝，提醒她再有一个钟头左右就要入暮了。她不敢留在这片无名的山谷里，斯陀颂恩有些地方有狼和危险的豪猪；她的干粮也要吃完了，身上剩下的只有一罐昨天早上在补给站分到的粟米粥。  
怎么办呢？  
普西丽尔灰蓝的双眼有些发直。她神经质地盯着面前的流水，很久之后才阖上带着淡淡淤青的眼皮。  
“呀——”  
忽然，一声细软的叫声传进了她的耳朵。普西丽尔立刻睁开眼睛，朝一旁望去。  
她这才看见自己背后上方不远处的崖壁上悬着的一个巨大的——怎么说？像船头一样的东西——不，是飞艇。顺着飞艇的残骸往下看去，是一大片被崩碎的石土压断的树木，和碎裂的涂着红漆的木板一起堆在河岸边。有淡淡的硝烟还在废墟上升起。  
普西丽尔立刻紧张起来。  
这、这是什么鬼东西？刚刚她怎么就没发现呢？！  
她还没回过神来，就又听到几声咿呀的细语。不是海妖，那不是海妖的声音，那更像是……小孩儿的声音。  
那种婴幼儿发出的，带着哭腔的咿呀声。  
“啊呐——呐嘛！嘛！嘛！”  
普西丽尔僵在了原地。那显然就是特别小的孩子的喊声，这意味着这里有人，但那孩子哭了半天都没得到大人的回应，恐怕是大人已经遭遇了不测。  
怎么办？  
她浮肿的手指攥住自己的宽袍裙摆。犹豫了好一会儿，她用一只手扶着树，另一条手臂撑着靠近自己的地面，把笨重的身体慢吞吞地从地上挪起来，朝那片被摧毁的树林走去。  
就看一眼，就一眼。普西丽尔小声念叨着，抿了一下自己干枯的嘴唇。她不可能再带上一个小孩儿了。她就看一眼。  
紧接着，一个包裹似的明黄色的东西出现在她的视野中。在山谷灰暗的色调里，这片明黄太显眼了，普西丽尔一下就发现了它。稍微再走近一点，她发现那是个抱着层层布料的、大得出奇的婴儿篮，挂在一根快要折断的树枝上。周围就是炸毁的飞艇的残骸，她看得到焦黑的尸体碎片，焦黑的石头，而婴儿篮奇迹般地完好无损。  
细小的呼唤声从那里传来。普西丽尔赶紧从手边抄来一根树枝，撑着自己缓缓走上碎石堆，小心地把那个篮子从枝丫上解下。她这才发现篮子上的布是一层层打了结的，那个宝宝在里面挣扎着。她急忙把那些结抠开。孩子憋闷的喊声越来越清晰，她按住自己心脏狂跳的胸口，打开了最后一层布料。  
一张兽人小孩的脸猛地显露出来。  
“啊！”普西丽尔尖叫着朝后跌去，若非手中有支撑的木棍早已倒在了地上。她知道兽人是什么东西。  
她盯着那从篮子里爬起来的兽人孩子。他、她——或者说，“它”，看起来和快两岁的小孩子差不多，此刻自己坐了起来，正用那野兽般明亮的眼睛望着她。它的皮肤是褐色的，带着丑陋的褶皱；嘴一咧，普西丽尔甚至能看到一排小小的獠牙。  
她绝望地倒抽了一口冷气，浮肿酸痛的双腿彻底失去了力气，跪倒在了地上。她感到有痰卡在喉咙里。  
普西丽尔胡乱摸索着，从地上拾起了一块棱角尖锐的石头，强撑着自己站起来朝那个兽人小孩走去。  
它眨着眼睛望着她，对她伸出了手：“啦——啦喽，卡、卡塔——”  
普西丽尔的脚抵着河滩，慢慢挪了过去，瞄准它头顶细软的发丝哆嗦着举起了石头。  
它的肚子忽然传出一阵“咕噜噜”的声音，嘴一撇，就哭了起来。  
普西丽尔的手指一软，石头滑落了下去，滚到河滩的鹅卵石中。  
它……饿了？  
她倒退了一步，无措地盯着这个正在因饥饿而嚎啕的……孩子。它的哭声回响在阴沉的河谷中，像是徘徊不散的鬼魂。它长得真的，真的，太奇怪了。像个小怪物。她就这么一直看着它。  
过了好一会儿，那个孩子像是哭累了，歪着身子用小手扒住婴儿篮的边缘不断抽气。普西丽尔僵直的身体在这一刻才重新恢复了正常的运动。她抬起发麻的脚，小心地再次凑了过去。  
那个孩子确实已经长出獠牙了，但似乎并不锋利，像是小小的水滴形的黄玉。  
它——他或者她，恐怕真的饿了。  
普西丽尔摸到腰间的罐子，拿到面前打开盖子闻了闻。  
粟米粥有点发酸，八成是变质了，但是昨天早上才打的，应该还算能吃。她又看了一眼鼻涕眼泪糊了满脸的孩子，茫然地四下张望了一圈，终于叹了口气咬咬牙，抽出腰包里的勺子，挖了一勺粥送到了这个孩子嘴边。  
孩子条件反射地含住了勺子，被稀粥里隐含的酸味弄得又要哭，吐出了小半口。普西丽尔慌张地给他擦了擦下巴，猜测他可能不会吃了。但饥饿让这个孩子在皱着脸砸吧了两下嘴后又吃了一口喂给他的东西。他一边抽抽搭搭，一边安静地吃着。  
普西丽尔松了一口气。  
“你真的有两岁吗？怎么感觉你好像还不太会走路……”她喃喃着，瞟了一眼还剩半罐的粟米粥，想着自己还能吃到几口、再喂他两勺就该走了。但就在这时，一阵野兽般低沉的咆哮忽然响起了。  
那个兽人孩子忽然眼睛一亮，挥动着圆嘟嘟的胳膊把身子扭到了一边，而普西丽尔顺着他动作的方向转了过去，登时吓得打翻了桶罐——  
一个浑身湿淋淋的强壮的女兽人阴沉着脸，手中举着匕首，一脚就踹开了横在她面前的巨大碎石。她瞪着普西丽尔的双眼熊熊燃烧着，一对獠牙明晃晃露在外面，三步并作两步冲来。  
普西丽尔发出撕心裂肺的尖叫，她猛地把婴儿篮推到兽人冲来的方向，她看到那个篮子因为重心不稳而翻倒，里面的兽人小孩儿跌出来后摇摇晃晃地爬了起来，她听到了那个女兽人的怒吼她踩住了自己的裙摆向身后倒去她的脑子冻住了用唯一的本能紧紧护住了自己的肚子——  
她高耸的、圆润的，孕育着一个八个月的胎儿的腹部。  
那里传来了一阵剧烈的胎动。  
普西丽尔倒在地上紧闭着眼。她僵了好一会儿，直到冲上大脑的血液逐渐流回酸麻的四肢，预想中的重击也没有到来。  
只有野风吹拂山谷发出的低嚎。  
普西丽尔睁开被泪水模糊的酸楚的眼睛，看见那个女兽人怔怔地站在自己的前方。兽人婴儿已经站起来了，一步一颠地朝那个女人——她这才意识到这个婴儿可能是她的孩子——走去。  
女兽人的目光直愣愣落在婴儿和地上打翻的粟米粥上。她一动不动，只有水从她满头的辫子上滴落。阴云郁积着，四处变得越来越暗了。  
突然，那把匕首从它的主人手中滑落。  
女兽人像是被抽去了力气一样，猛地跪坐到地上大声嚎啕起来。普西丽尔借着晦暗的天光清楚地看见，泪水从她脏污的棕色脸颊上一颗接着一颗蜿蜒而下，淌过她脸上的刀疤汇入泥土。  
她发出雷鸣般响亮的哭声。  
那哭声回荡着，震撼了山谷。

 

涩  
<<  
普西丽尔艰难地攀住河滩边蜷曲的粗藤，踏过横在身前覆满青苔的巨石。她足够小心，但石头很滑，她重新踩到地面的时候还是滑了一下。  
一只铁钳般的手扶住——准确说，是抓住了她浮肿的胳膊。  
普西丽尔确实站稳了脚跟，但也吓得倒抽了一口气，心有余悸地往前走了两步，回头看着那个女兽人背着她的儿子从石头上轻松跃下。她头一次产生了这种想法，如果自己也是一个能征战的士兵而不是什么普通的农妇就好了，也许在这种时候会不那么狼狈。  
女兽人走到她面前，用拇指顶着腰间的匕首让其稍稍出鞘一部分，作为催促她的威胁。普西丽尔连忙收回目光，回过身向前继续跋涉。  
前天傍晚两人经历了一次糟糕的相遇。不论是高傲的兽人女战士还是一向自诩坚韧的普西丽尔都在混乱和震惊中哭了足足有一分钟，回过神来时，女兽人已经一把抹去了脸上的血、汗、泪，拾起自己的匕首，对普西丽尔说了些什么。  
普西丽尔其实没听懂。对方的通用语说得零零碎碎，她只大概听出了“方向”“地方”之类的单词，但看她凶神恶煞比划的样子，恐怕是把她当做了识路的向导，要胁迫普西丽尔带她（和那个抱着母亲腿咯咯笑的小怪物兽人）走出这片山谷。  
如果她真知道怎么走，又如何会落入这种田地？普西丽尔腹诽，但看着冷光四射的刀尖靠近自己的腹部，仓促点了点头，随意指了指山谷的一个方向。  
本来就是要往那里走的，如果真的走不通——走到绝路再说，总不能现在就死了。活着比什么都重要。  
而且斯陀颂恩谷地最近几个月新增了好多哨点，说不定、说不定走一走就能遇到库尔提拉斯守军了呢？  
普西丽尔脚步踉跄着，扶住了自己的腹部。前天的胎动之后肚子里的小家伙变得不安生了，有的时候会踹她几脚，让她猝不及防，只能侧身扶到一旁的山岩上喘息好久。  
当她停下脚步的时候，女兽人会龇牙咧嘴地呵斥她几句听不懂的东西。普西丽尔害怕她会冲上来打自己，但她好像还是挺克制的，只是泄愤般用力踢河滩上的石子。如果踢完了普西丽尔还没能站起来，她就会骂骂咧咧地坐到一边，把自己的儿子从婴儿篮里抱出来，气冲冲地看着他蹒跚着跑来跑去。  
普西丽尔有些心虚地看着女兽人狰狞的面容。  
她已经察觉到自己可能选了条不太好的方向了，这里的河滩越来越干涸，鱼也越来越少，水也变得浑浊了些。记忆里斯陀颂恩的山溪都是很清澈的，可能是水源地发生了什么变化吧。现在她们是真的耗尽了能吃的东西，饿着肚子走了一上午。  
普西丽尔没经历过饥荒，当胃里绞起来的时候有些恐慌。似乎感受到母亲的情绪变化，她的胎儿也会动一动，于是她只能强压下恐惧。  
其实她挨饿没有关系，她不怕饿。她只担心自己的孩子会不会因此受到伤害——在离开家之前，医生嘱咐她要再多吃一点东西，吃点鱼或者牛奶。可现在什么都没有了，连水都那么匮乏。  
更可怕的是，那个女兽人和她的孩子也在挨饿。第二次大战的时候她的父亲参战了，回来后跟还没出嫁的她讲过关于兽人的事：凶蛮、恐怖、污秽、臭气熏天，会把战死的联盟士兵的头砍下来挂在战营围栏上，还会吃人。  
万一她们饿极了……  
普西丽尔打了个寒颤。  
忽然，那个女兽人搭住了她的肩膀，她吓得几乎要叫起来了，但女兽人只是看着她不屑地哼了一声，转道向一旁的一处小缓坡走去。她呆愣愣地跟着往上走，听到了不同于河滩水流的淙淙声。  
是一个林间的小泉眼。清澈的水从石壁里涌出，流到河滩的沙壤里很快就渗下去无影无踪了。  
她呆怔地看着女兽人走上去接了几捧水一饮而尽，又取下腰上的皮囊接了些水，塞上塞子丢给普西丽尔。  
她想要还回去，但看着女兽人不善的面色，还是勉强地拔下塞子喝了一口。  
好涩！她差点一口吐了出来，惊诧地看着这个皮囊，甚至怀疑这是女兽人下了毒。但那个兽人孩子喝了水也皱起了小脸，恐怕这山泉就是涩的，没有办法。她又喝了一口。  
冰凉的山泉水在她的嘴里像是一排细针，不轻不重地压过舌头和喉管。  
好难喝啊。

<<  
罗亚伊冷眼看着那个柔弱的人类女人愁眉苦脸喝完了充满涩味的山泉，发出一声嘲笑。  
有水喝就不错了。她还曾经喝过飘满落叶的脏水——那时候她和其他战友被困在格古隆德，挣扎求生了一个星期最后获得补给。一点涩味算得了什么？不过如果联盟的人都是这样的弱狗反倒也好，这样他们就能更快赢得这场战争，然后——然后该干嘛干嘛去。  
但相反，联盟的人类虽然没有他们的体魄和战斗天赋，但意志力却相当顽强，跟遍布奥格玛、幽暗城、北裂境甚至是扭曲虚空的蟑螂似的，而且还极端狡猾。罗亚伊这几天已经开始怀疑这个女人是不是真的知道怎么走出去，还是只是带着她乱走，或者是想把她引到联盟的堡垒去。  
不是没有可能。不过……看着她那么在意自己怀孕的肚子的样子，应该也不会拿自己和胎儿的命来冒险。  
罗亚伊把皮囊从人类孕妇手里一把抓回来，指了指一边的石堆让她坐下。她乖乖地走过去坐下了。看着她那副小心翼翼的样子罗亚伊的无名火就蹭蹭往上冒。太娇气了。  
她把皮囊别到腰间，目光撇到山泉里飘荡的几片小小的树叶，一眼就认出来那是柿树叶。考虑到现在的季节，这个山谷里应该会有柿子。  
罗亚伊的生存本能自然被激发了。她立刻抬起头，顺着石壁的走向搜寻着，果不其然在离自己几米的高处看见了一株柿树。有半青半黄的柿子掩映在茂盛的枝叶中。  
食物！  
罗亚伊立刻朝柿树的方向走去。但那个人类女人以为她要再次开始前进，急忙把自己的身子从石堆间撑起来。罗亚伊回过头，指着她大声喊了一句坐下。  
她用的是兽人语。  
人类女人显然没听懂她说了什么，困惑地看向她站了起来。罗亚伊只能快步走回去，一边摁住女人的肩膀，一边用手用力指了指她刚才坐的地方，蹩脚的通用语一个词一个词往外蹦：“你，坐，我，去。”  
那女人还是似懂非懂的样子。罗亚伊咬着牙动用了一点小小的暴力：她捏着对方的手用了点力，对方立刻吃痛地抽着气，点头哈腰地坐了回去。  
她这才抬起下巴哼了一声，重新走向那棵柿子树的斜下方。  
石壁高耸嶙峋，但并非不可攀登。罗亚伊用尖锐硬实的指甲抠了抠裸露出来的岩石，指痕在灰白的基底上若隐若现；又敲了敲石头，听见扎实的闷响。  
她立刻扒住上方的石头，猛地蹬地跃上石壁，三两下就爬到了柿子树上。枝干足够粗壮，能支撑住她。罗亚伊将自己挪到柿子树的主干上，摘下了眼前最近的一颗半熟柿子，张嘴咬了一口。  
涩。  
比刚刚那冰凉的山泉更涩一些，气味浓烈，她是被这柿子微微发黄的表皮骗了，这些小小的果子根本没有熟。  
这么想着，她已经几口将手中的柿子吃完，用手背揩去下巴上的果汁，伸手又摘了一个。针刺一般的痛感蔓延在整个舌苔，堵住了她的嗓子眼。作为报复，她的獠牙用不必要的力道，狠狠磕破了柿皮。  
绵延无尽的战争喂给她吃过无数奇怪的东西。劫夺者黏糊糊的卵液，龙的筋膜，断裂的皮革束带，烤焦的蚂蚁或者虫子的内脏，泥土。她的味觉依旧灵敏的可怕，能让她一下就分辨出毒物，却也同时让她的舌头变得麻木起来。  
味道根本不重要，一切本来就是涩的，疼痛的。  
这是战争的本味。  
她坐在树上，一口气吃完了四个柿子。她又尽可能多摘了一些，用带上来的布扎成一个包裹，直接从树上跳了下去。当罗亚伊轻松地打了个滚从地上站起来之后，她瞥见那个人类女人目瞪口呆地望着自己。  
人类的视线鬼祟忸怩地落在她手中的包裹上。  
罗亚伊朝一旁啐了一口唾沫，那女人被吓得收回了视线。她冷笑了一声，从包裹里掏出了一颗柿子抛到她脚下，就转身去喂自己的儿子了。

 

咸  
<<  
以蜗牛般的速度在山谷里又走了两天，罗亚伊发誓她们可能总共才走了……四公里？有吗？  
那个人类女人带路的速度越来越慢，挪动的步伐也变得沉重。罗亚伊能看出来她的四肢都浮肿着，这是怀孕到晚期常见的现象。  
就因为不方便而走得那么慢，太娇气了！  
天气并没有转晴的趋势。阴云一直笼罩着，而前几天在峡谷间奔窜的风溜得无影无踪，这样一来就变得十分闷热。这让罗亚伊很烦躁。她想起了雨季前夕的奥格玛和北贫瘠之地，同样湿热的空气腻在皮肤上，一望无际的枯槁原野死气沉沉。  
折磨人的温度。明明她们之前开作战会议的时候，斥候说库尔提拉斯终年气温偏低的。  
一早起来那个人类女人就边走路边哼哼，哼得罗亚伊烦得不行。有什么好哼的？怀孕不都这样吗？这几天这女人除了走路和吃睡别的啥也没干，而罗亚伊才是负责解决一行人的饮食问题的人。现在她们走到的地方有清澈些、足以饮用的浅溪，但还是没什么能吃的东西。  
洛克塔被她抱在怀里有些热了，发出不耐的声音，她把儿子放到地上，用布条拴上他的手腕牵在自己手里以防他跑远。  
这几天为了快速行进她大部分时间都是抱着他的。洛克塔看起来个头挺大的，差不多跟人类两岁的孩子一样高，但实际上他只有一岁零两个月。兽人孩子很快就能长得强壮。连罗亚伊都觉得他又变沉了，她在心里努力说服自己这是件好事。  
她用手臂揩去脸上的薄汗。  
从海里挂到她身上的浮藻把她的头发糊住，经过这几天的发酵，弥漫着一股黏腻的咸味。她对战时的个人清洁不是很在意，但那味道实在是恶心。皮甲下的皮肤也开始发痒了，她希望不要是皮肤病或者寄生虫，不然之后还有得烦呢。  
连她都感到有些累了。  
两天下来，之前她摘的那点涩柿子也已经吃完了。大部分当然是给那个人类女人吃掉的，没办法，每个女人怀孕到了那种时候控制不住会想要多吃一些，罗亚伊完全是出于害怕她在带她母子走出这片山谷前就死了而给了她多一点食物。而现在可好，周围只有那些常见的野生草药或者杂草，没有适合作为食物的东西。  
这破地方连一只鸟都没有！  
但是有也没用，她是个战士，也不能把鸟给用匕首射下来。  
一把匕首能做什么？只能让她在守夜的时候对着篝火，阴沉地雕刻着。她雕木碗，木勺，木刀，一切能雕刻的东西，然后用河边坚硬的石头磨刀。匕首什么时候会超过使用限度折断，她其实已经不想管了。  
她没力气生气了。但她还是要求生。不能死在战场上就不是一个正宗的兽人，她不能辜负她的氏族，不能辜负部落。  
洛克塔踩着石头来来回回跑着，汗水撬开罗亚伊的獠牙滑进嘴里，一股腥咸。  
蚊蚋在她们身边飞来飞去，发出闹人的嗡鸣。像是与它们一起响应一般，身后，那个人类女子的哼声也越来越大、越来越清晰，配合着急促的喘息。  
一切都像是某种死亡的预告。  
这让罗亚伊濒临崩溃。  
她终于忍不住狂怒地回过身去朝那个女人咆哮：“安静！”但就是这么一回身，她的声音后半截堵在了嗓子眼里，再也发不出来了。  
她瞪着那个女人痛苦地半边身子歪斜在山壁上，哆嗦着扶住自己滚圆的腹部，整个人抖如筛糠。她那肮脏的灰裙上有清晰的水渍，在她两腿之间，湿斑的暗色蔓延着不断扩大。那女人脸色死灰，冷汗挂满了额头。  
她的羊水破了。  
罗亚伊忽然意识到了这件事。  
她要生孩子了！

<<  
普西丽尔半梦半醒。  
她好像飘浮在夏季的积雨云，一会儿上升一会儿下降。冰冷的惊雷硌着她的脊椎。她的下半身被泡在沸腾的闪电池中，疼痛一直存在，但她像是瘫痪了一样，完全不能抬起双腿。  
她梦见了小时候的村庄。斯陀颂恩连绵的青草丘陵上爬满了茜草和野莓，日光下明艳的山峦融化在闪闪发光的海洋里。她梦见了布瑞纳丹的镇集，新鲜的芜菁和笛鲷一起烹煮的浓汤，以及咸味的羊角面包。冰酪尖儿上撒了一撮海盐，和雪山的颜色一样，雪山也是海洋的咸味。熟悉的、温馨的香气让她短暂地放松下来。  
但很快那香气就远离了，她感到自己在遭受前所未有的酷刑，一把铁锤敲击着她的脊柱，一把长锯在她腰腹横拉。她变得支离破碎了，连气力都被抽走，只能发出小狗似的呜咽。正在她痛苦万分时，香气又缓缓飘来，包裹着她痉挛的神经，她不由自主露出微笑。那香气变成了烤芦笋的清爽咸香。  
而后，在她不经意的瞬间，疼痛再次席卷而来，一千根钢针从她体内向外迸发，撕扯着，血管、肌肉、脂肪、皮肤，一一撕碎，在她意识深处发出尖锐的鸣叫。  
普西丽尔从半梦半醒中缓缓睁开眼睛。  
一个橘红色的小东西趴在她的胸口，随着她的呼吸上下起伏。她的视线一直有些模糊，什么都想不起来，只能眯着眼睛盯着那团小小的橘红。她看见了细细的绒毛，幼小、圆润，带着点晶莹感的东西……四肢？  
混乱的记忆让她忽然想起来小时候家里阁楼养的猫，刚出生的红彤彤到处扭的小猫。小耗子，小狗，小鸭子。  
“小猫”趴在她的胸口，发出细弱的嘤咛声。她真的要以为那是小猫了，但忽然，一阵绵长的疼痛缠住了她，并佐以麻木和酸楚。  
普西丽尔吸入一口空气，想起来了。  
昨天上午她开始持续的阵痛。先是短暂的阵痛，突如其来又迅速平息，她一开始以为和之前一样只是累了。但大约疼了三个小时后疼痛开始加剧，间隔缩短，她的行动速度逐渐慢了下来，对女兽人的哀求只换来少得可怜的休息时间。直到下午，她的羊水破了。  
那个女兽人发现了事情的严重性，把一直呆在身上的婴儿篮放在一边掏出了里面所有的布铺在她身下让她躺下去。普西丽尔几乎是立刻瘫在了地上，混乱中听到女兽人忙而不乱的生火烧水的声音。再接下去，她的理智就不足以记住产痛中的其他细节了。  
分裂，撕裂，割裂，破裂，石破天惊，痛意的海啸奔涌在山谷之中，她从低吟转入高声尖叫再转入喑哑，难以理解的急促的教导，被刻意放大的吸气和喷气声，普西丽尔觉得要被自己的汗水溺毙了，要抓住能抓住的一切东西，于是她一边流汗一边模仿那声音学着呼吸——  
吸、吸，呼。  
吸、吸，呼。  
她像一架即将坠毁的老旧地精喷气飞行器一样被撕成了碎片。流血，疼痛，星球的重力汇聚到她的下身，额头和脖子凉飕飕的，身上却高烫。她好痛。她好痛啊。  
连那模糊的啼哭都无法终止它。  
她顺利地生下了自己的孩子。  
记起来一切就像是一种投降，混沌无知带给她的麻木的保护彻底撤除了，她感到疼痛而且疲惫——她好累，看天色她可能睡了很久，但她还是好累，几乎睁不开眼睛。  
她垂下眼帘，再次看着被横放在她胸口的东西。  
小婴儿。它——不，是她，她生了个女儿——安静地闭着眼熟睡着。可她几乎看不出她的人形。  
她长得很古怪。头相对于身体来说太大了，脸上的皮肤皱皱巴巴的，鼻翼扁扁地摊开在脸上，而眼皮则肿得像是那些巨大的爬地蜥蜴一样，怎么看都不像是……不像是人类。连胳膊和小腿也带着些莫名的皴裂般的痕迹。她看过隔壁几个邻居家的婴儿，明明她们的孩子都是那么白嫩光滑的，怎么就她的孩子生出来是这种样子呢？  
而且她的女儿，这么、这么的小，可能连五磅重都没有。  
之前预想过的欣喜与怜爱一丝都没有出现。普西丽尔并没有感到任何幸福。她只是疲惫，可能还有一点沮丧，唯一的念头是抬起手搓一搓这个陌生的小家伙的皱皮肤。然而她也没有这个力气。  
一闭上眼睛她就又昏睡了过去。迷迷糊糊之中，那飘忽的咸香散溢着再次找上了她，凝结成温暖的露珠，湿润了她干涸的嘴唇。普西丽尔舔了舔嘴，觉得好像有点小火苗在身体里燃烧了起来，但火星很快被更庞大的压抑扑灭了。  
她没有力气。因为她经历了将近一天的疼痛后才生下了孩子，而她也一天没有吃东西了。  
她真的……太累了。  
她不知为何觉得自己就是没做好，这种念头扼着她的喉咙，让普西丽尔无法呼吸。她只能断断续续抽气，再一点点吐出来。  
温热的咸露趁着她开口的间隙再次滑了进来。这一次她确实是“喝”到了，凭着本能咂嘴，就像她初生的孩子那样。她喝到了……她觉得是汤的东西。  
应该是汤，算不上鲜美，只是有点朴素的咸鲜味道，可就是让她想起来海风、晒干的鱼板，还有祖母、母亲的微笑。她们的手都是咸咸的，手心存着热和一层薄薄的汗渍。咸味，鱼汤，羊肉汤，鸡汤。她忽然感觉止不住的委屈。  
又是一口。再是一口。  
普西丽尔忽然又清醒了起来，她强撑着自己睁开眼，看见了那个女兽人端着木碗木勺正蹲在她上方。  
是她在喂她。  
这几天下来普西丽尔已经熟悉了她的面容，没有感到意外，但忽然那肉的咸味让她紧张了起来：  
这片不毛之地连鸟都不曾飞过，那是什么肉？  
她先是看向了自己的孩子，婴儿还活着，还在睡觉；她又动了动自己的手脚，疼痛，但没有肉被强行割下的感觉；她忍住颤栗，看向女兽人和她的孩子，他们也都是完好的。  
普西丽尔迷惑了。她看到不远处沸腾的小石锅，肉香四溢，地上还有残余的血迹和带血的匕首。那到底是什——忽然，普西丽尔看着那女兽人眼中晦暗的神色，想到了什么。  
胎盘。  
那是，她的。  
胎盘。  
被突然的灵光一现点醒了，普西丽尔睁圆了眼睛，抗拒地在下一勺汤送来的时候扭过头去推拒着。女兽人比往常有耐心些，但还是生气地低吼着，催她快点吃掉。汤泼到了她的下巴上，她挣扎了好久，还是被塞了一勺子。  
这一勺里有着肉片。  
普西丽尔僵硬地咀嚼着。其实尝起来和牛胃的差别不大，肌肉，纹理，就是这么些东西而已。其实也就是肉而已。其实什么人类，也就是骨和肉而已。但她无法抑制自己的伤心。  
她太累了，她好饿，张开嘴囫囵又吃了一口。  
随着那肉片被推入食道，她感觉自己好像有什么作为人类的部分，破碎了。  
她含着那口汤，闭着眼睛歪过头去。眼泪顺着滑进她的嘴角，咸味融在了一起。

 

辣  
<<  
被困的第十四天，那个人类女人生完孩子的第九天，面前的山谷仍然寂静并似乎永无止境，除了鸣禽只能听见新生婴儿的哭声或洛克塔的牙牙学语声。  
罗亚伊坐在石头上，斜眼瞥着人类女人在浅溪中洗洗涮涮。她反复搓着婴儿的尿布，动作机械得有些神经质。清澈的溪水冲刷着灰石，让布片的明黄色更显眼了。  
经过这几天的观察，她发现其实那个女人已经算是身体素质够好了，在生完了孩子的第二天——也就是八天前的傍晚就能开始走路，到她们六天前走到这片有鱼的浅溪的时候，她好好喝了鱼汤，脸上竟然恢复了血色。  
她不再能走在前面，罗亚伊也不逼她——这里的山谷只有向前走一个方向，她没要转弯，罗亚伊就当这方向是对的。那女人一言不发地用生疏的姿态抱着自己的孩子，慢悠悠跟在罗亚伊身后。  
但她擅自停下的次数越来越多，罗亚伊经常是走出去几米忽然听不到身后的脚步声了，回头一看，那女人还站在原地捂着肚子，要么是跪坐在石头上喘气。她要休息的时间同样增长了，这还不算给婴儿喂奶的时候。而且那女人的黑眼圈也变重了，面容在山谷本就灰蒙蒙的天光下更加憔悴了。  
睡不好，当然。婴儿会经常在夜里起来哭闹，而新手母亲自然是要起来哺乳的。  
有的时候打盹的罗亚伊也会被婴儿的哭声惊醒，借着篝火光，她能看见那个母亲蹲在河边，用机械的动作反复搓洗着自己的裤子。  
罗亚伊知道那是什么问题。  
产后恶露，酸痛的胯骨和尚未愈合的产道，无法下奶或是它的极端相反情况，以及因为这几天的路程那个女人可能已经开始出现——  
嗯，子宫脱垂。  
虽然她没说罗亚伊也看不到，但她也经历过。她生头胎的时候仗着自己身体强健仍然跟着其他人一起训练和劳作，结果就落了这个毛病。先是下腹坠痛，后来……后来脱垂得更严重了之后，皮质束裤磨得她得了炎症，每走一步就火辣辣得疼。  
直到有一天萨满族母把她单独叫进帐篷，给了她一种草药汁偏方，还让她去一趟军医那里。她接过药汁从帐篷里走出来，奥格玛的艳阳晒得她脸颊滚滚发烫。  
她知道那些无法言说的疼痛到底是什么滋味。  
那个女人原本就不会跟她说话，现在似乎更加阴郁了。罗亚伊忽然难得有了些同理心，或者说，去理解她的耐心。在罗亚伊第一次连续二十天都要看着流出自己身体的恶露的日子，裤子里红白相间、气味难闻的东西像是盘踞不散的阴湿的恶灵，让她没办法走远路。她牢不可破的意志，自然地蹦碎了小小的一角。  
那个人类女人，一定也正在经历她的自尊破碎的时刻。  
罗亚伊想起来自己生头胎的时候还差点难产了，那时候她才二十四岁。  
她的大儿子叫拉贡。  
拉贡出生在刚建立起没多久的奥格玛。作为一个年轻的兽人女兵，她本来应该在戴林·普劳德摩尔的舰队到来时参与保卫战的，但看着她的肚子，长官到底还是没让她去塞拉摩的前线。当时年轻的她很不服气，觉得那个老兽人战士就是小看了自己。那是十六年前的事了。  
她把刚刚摘到的露蕊草和其他一些野生苔藓丢进简易的小石锅里，加上水开始煮。这是她学到的那个偏方的一部分，还好这些草在艾泽拉斯全境都能找到。这几天罗亚伊一直在逼着那女人喝下这种浓浓的药汁。  
只要再喝上半个月，保准她什么毛病都好了。  
罗亚伊不觉得这是出于在其他种族口中的“同情”、“共情”一类的文明感情。她只是觉得不能放着这么个傻不愣登的年轻妈妈和她的女儿死了，她们一行三人——现在加上个小朋友，是四个人了，不能他妈的就死在这么个鸟不拉屎的山谷里。之后的事等出去再说。  
就是这么原始而粗暴，她的风格。  
罗亚伊将煎好的浓郁药汁倒进木碗里递给那个女人。等她喝好药、喂好婴儿后老练的母亲已经烤好小鱼。吃完并结束了修整，他们再次出发。  
这一次罗亚伊发现，山谷似乎在收拢，她们可能要抵达出口或者是封闭的死胡同了。但她看着源源不断奔向他们身后的溪水，觉得前者的可能性更大一些，于是不管那女人跟不跟得上就加快了脚程。到了黄昏时分，奇迹发生了：  
山谷低矮了下去，在溪水的源头处露出了缺口，外面隐约能看到开阔的草地。罗亚伊和那个人类女人惊讶地对望了一眼，她放下自己的儿子，率先翻过了那段有点高的石堆。  
当她的脚落进厚实的草甸中时罗亚伊几乎发出了一声呻吟，这草很软，走起来太舒服了。她兴冲冲地抬起头想要再观察一下周围的环境，却看见远处的草丛间横亘着一方巨型的奇怪的东西。  
紫色的帆布，破裂的猩红标记，熏黑的海蓝色旗帜。那团废料还在冒着燃烧后不尽的黑烟，木板上到处是炸裂的窟窿，与这片饱含着露水气息的宁静草地格格不入。  
她先是有些困惑，然后忽然认出了那个紫色的东西是什么。  
那是另一艘飞艇，部落的另一艘飞艇——拉贡，作为工兵的拉贡，她十六岁的大儿子拉贡，服役的那条飞艇。  
她冲了上去。

<<  
“哈——”  
普西丽尔咽下女兽人递来的药汁，在对方背过身去的时候像个小姑娘似的伸出舌头不停喘气——这种黄绿色的药汁味道出奇的辣。  
她已经连着喝了三天的药了。  
一开始她不知道那是什么，本能地觉得那是毒，十分抗拒，到最后女兽人气得把碗往一边的石头上一掼泼了半碗药汤出来，怒目圆瞪地指着她的孩子又指了指她。最后，她愠怒地直接上手按压普西丽尔疼痛的胸部和腹部，配着不熟练的通用语好一番比划，普西丽尔才恍然惊觉那东西可能是一种药。  
虽然还是担心那东西会不会对自己的乳汁有影响，普西丽尔还是喝了。  
太辣了。又辣又烫的药汁让她咳呛了好半天，但不得不承认药液流入胃里的同时，也带着奇异和煦的热意冲进她的四肢和阴冷淤塞的下腹。过了一会儿，她竟然感到酸胀与疼痛减轻了。  
怎么说呢？感觉是和那个女兽人一样暴脾气的药。  
普西丽尔真的不太能吃辣，喝药成为了这几天的一大煎熬。更让她受不了的是偶尔抬起头总能看到那个女兽人的白眼，对方总是抱起自己的孩子，动作幅度夸张，好让普西丽尔发现——“原来婴儿应该这么抱？”“原来喂过孩子之后要拍背让孩子打嗝？”——以及很多其他的“原来如此”。  
那种羞愧感比对方递来的药还要辛辣。  
可她能怎么办！她也是第一次当妈妈呀！  
喝完今天的药，普西丽尔也是这样怀揣着不服的情绪，抱着孩子跟在那个女兽人后面。说来好笑，本来还是她作为“向导”的，现在却反而像是人质了。那个女兽人在看到前方山隘的缺口时飞奔了起来，普西丽尔的宝宝被用布扎在她怀里，她纵使想和那女兽人一样健步如飞也没办法。  
眼看最后女兽人连自己的孩子都懒得抱直接飞跃了最后的石墙，她无话可说，小跑着追到那里，先提着那个兽人小孩的背带裤把他护了过去，才自己也小心地翻上石头。  
紧接着，她就看见那个女兽人没命地往还在燃烧的坠毁的飞艇废墟中冲。  
普西丽尔被滚滚冒出的黑烟吓呆了。  
女兽人一边咆哮着什么一边在废墟中翻找，像是她刚刚遇上普西丽尔那天一样，她把唯一的匕首攥在手里，推开坍圮的焦黑木板，又踹开了什么箱子一样的东西，身影几下就消失在废墟之中。  
兽人孩子看见母亲不见了，急忙歪歪扭扭也朝废墟的方向跑过去，普西丽尔提起裙子追在他身后。但他们被浓重的熏烟挡在了离废墟还有十米左右的地方。空气中辛辣的化学品燃烧气味让普西丽尔剧烈咳呛起来，怀中的婴儿也开始哇哇大哭。  
她一把拉住那个小兽人的胳膊，半哄半拉地把他带到稍远一些的上风口的草坡上。那个孩子一开始不愿意，胳膊有力地挥腾，普西丽尔费了一番力才将他拽走。  
现在，普西丽尔站在草地里，茫然地望着那片废墟。  
她还能听到那个女兽人回荡的喊声。那些音节并不是无意义的发泄，而显然是有规律的音符，一种记号，一个名字，之类的。声音忽远忽近，有时候会被吱呀旋转的破烂螺旋桨的声音盖过，普西丽尔变得恐慌起来，那个孩子也拽着她的裙摆，她只能用冰凉的手心试探着盖住他的额头。  
兽人孩子的皮肤烫烫的，比人类孩子的体温高很多。  
阴沉的风声在她耳边吹响，也吹动茂盛的野草，拂过她的脚踝。她站着眺望了很久，直到累得站不下去才抱着婴儿坐下来。  
天色逐渐暗下去，那灰蒙蒙的云层中竟然显现出一些亮眼的橘红色光芒，又很快被吞没。普西丽尔用口袋里的燧石点了火堆，兽人孩子趴在她膝盖上，他们一起沉默地等着那位不知道去找什么的母亲回来。  
山谷变得寒冷了。  
在入暮大约一小时后，那个女兽人从黑暗的草地里走来了。普西丽尔有些紧张，但她似乎并不是兴奋也不是绝望，而更像是什么都没找到一样长长地舒了一口气，对她摇摇头。  
她的眼睛被黑烟熏得通红，和以前传闻里满眼红光的兽人一样了，但普西丽尔此刻却反而不害怕了。  
她把女兽人的儿子抱给她，对方简单点点头表示感谢。接着，她也坐到普西丽尔身边，两人打开了装着捣碎的烤鱼肉的罐子。女兽人狼吞虎咽起来，而普西丽尔则打开了另一个装着今天还没喝完的药的罐子，啜了一口。  
辛辣的药汤充满了她的口腔。

 

甜  
<<  
走出那片飞艇坠毁地就是一片开阔些的草甸了。普西丽尔还是不认识这块地方，但视野变得开阔起来，偶尔又有太阳，她们差不多能知道自己走的方向了。  
普西丽尔的胯骨和耻骨还在疼痛，但连着喝了那么多天的草药汁，流到裤子上的恶露已经越来越少了。那个女兽人没有再催促她快赶路，甚至还会等她休息好再起身。她的下腹坠痛也减轻了很多。  
她们背着自己的孩子走在盛开着白花隐子芥的暗绿草甸上，这段路还算平坦好走，还有几条漫流的清澈山溪点缀其间，也不用担心没有饮用水了。  
忽然，普西丽尔看见前方的草丛中有点什么东西。她指了指那个方向，视力更好的女兽人看懂了她的意思，越过她向前眺望，也发出了一声惊呼，背着她的儿子就赶了过去。  
一辆缺了轮毂的平板车静静躺在草丛里。  
普西丽尔赶上去，发现那是一辆小运粮车，因为轮子的损坏已经被抛弃了。小车虽然损坏，但没有什么风吹雨淋的痕迹，大概是才被抛弃不久。有这种东西就意味着他们应该离有人的地方不远了！  
普西丽尔忍着激动把孩子往婴儿篮里一放，开始在四处寻找，果不其然找到了掉在地上没被捡走的粮食袋子。她把鼻子凑过去闻了闻，透过麻布嗅到燕麦的香味。  
“燕麦！”她揪着麻袋冲女兽人喊，对方显然没听懂，但大概知道是食物，于是接了过来。普西丽尔又钻到板车底下找到了一个凹陷但还能用的铁锅，以及一个棕色的玻璃罐子。  
她伸长手臂，小心地旋开盖子，立刻闻到一股与众不同的甜蜜芬芳。  
是蜂蜜！  
普西丽尔惊叫起来，立刻把罐子捧到自己面前，看见玻璃罐中缓缓流动的粘稠蜂蜜。琥珀的金黄在罐子里折射，说不定是米尔霍顿的——普西丽尔高兴地告诉自己这绝对是米尔霍顿庄园出产的优质蜂蜜。她不会认错的。  
她兴奋地冲那个女兽人手舞足蹈起来。年长的母亲了然，把燕麦袋子扯开，连同铁锅一起交给了年轻妈妈。普西丽尔立刻捧着这一堆绝对是圣光保佑赐予他们的东西走向了小溪，三下五除二用周围的树枝支起铁锅。  
她要煮点燕麦粥。  
她想吃点像个人会吃的东西。  
清澈的水浸泡着燕麦，火苗舔舐着铁锅的底部，有蒸汽开始慢慢升腾起来。她用自己怀里的木勺反复搅拌着，一边抽空看向女兽人那边。她一手抱着自己的儿子，一手提着普西丽尔的女儿的婴儿篮，朝高处干爽一些的草地走去，妥帖地将小篮子放好后把兽人小男孩儿也放了下来，拉着他的手四处晃悠起来，似乎还在说些什么。  
普西丽尔有点羡慕地看着他们。她的女儿还太小，现在连笑都不太能做得出来，只会发出“咕噜”的呢喃或者“哇啊”的尖叫。离她学会说话可能还有十多个月吧？而那个兽人宝宝，虽然听不懂他们的语言，但普西丽尔可以肯定他是会叫“妈妈”的——就那种“嘛呐”的声音，每次他一这么叫那个女兽人都会哼一声看过去。  
听起来跟“妈妈”挺像的？是不是所有小孩都是这么叫妈妈的？  
而说起来，到现在普西丽尔还在用“女儿”来称呼她的孩子。她的宝宝出生了十七天了还没取名字。  
本来她丈夫之前跟她说，如果是个女儿就叫她玛利亚什么的，普西丽尔一直不同意，觉得“玛利亚·温姆”这名字太普通了。但现在她也想不出来该叫她什么，满脑子都是比如“哈妮”、“塞芙”一类短音节的词，看意思也有些土气。她可不希望以后宝贝女儿怪她。  
普西丽尔想着这几天给她喂奶的时候，小宝贝会无意识地咂嘴，偶尔会在吐奶的同时吐气，吹出一个很快破裂的奶泡泡。她的黄疸褪去了，也长得不那么古怪（或者说，普西丽尔觉得她顺眼多了），鼻梁也变得挺挺的。  
小婴儿可真奇怪呀。  
她放了一大勺蜂蜜到锅里慢慢搅拌，一边用另一只胳膊蹭了蹭眼睛。

<<  
罗亚伊百无聊赖地坐在石头上，看着不远处小溪边正忙来忙去生火做饭的人类女人。女人脱掉鞋子卷起了裙摆，光脚踩在鹅卵石上，由着冰凉的溪水冲刷自己的脚板。那迥然不同于之前的精神抖擞的样子让罗亚伊都有些吃惊了。  
这几天她发现，采集食材上这女人算是半生不熟，但做熟食倒比自己有一手。于是罗亚伊动手的次数也少了，唯一熬过的东西就是给她的药。  
她把视线转过去，投到另一片平坦的大圆石头上。她的儿子洛克塔正趴在石头上面，头好奇地往之前属于他的婴儿篮里面望去。在人类女人生产之后，这个相对于洛克塔而言已经嫌小的篮子就被新生的小女孩临时征用了。  
洛克塔和小姑娘交谈得不错。这么说有点好笑，因为他也才一岁两个月，只会说些简单的单词和短语，而这个新生的人类小女孩在昏昏欲睡之外的大部分时间只会发出响亮的哭声——无非是饿了，冷了，不舒服，或者拉了便（那个人类的新手妈妈看着自己的孩子排便会露出烦恼的表情，罗亚伊真诚地嘲笑这种行为。等她发现自己的孩子总是不拉便就有的哭了呢，真傻）。婴儿的哭声总是刺耳而不合时宜，她深谙此道。  
但洛克塔就是对这团软软白白的小生物表现出了极大的兴趣，会用断断续续的兽人语和她嘟囔些什么。罗亚伊一开始能听懂一些，后来发现洛克塔像是自己开发出了一门全新的小语种，她有些担心，也不知道这种担心是不是必要的。  
洛克塔学说话的速度本就比一般的孩子慢了很多。相比之下，拉贡小时候学语就很快，从十个月的时候就能开始说话了，族里的长老说他是个当萨满的料。  
她曾经想当然地以为是大儿子比小儿子聪明，但现在想想可能也不全是因为这个。拉贡是她和族里的姐妹一起带大的，而洛克塔一出生就被寄养在奥格玛，现在连年战事吃紧，罗亚伊自己都东奔西跑，经常连着好几周见不到他。没人有功夫逗他说话。  
洛克塔。她生洛克塔的当天丈夫随联军奔赴阿古斯直捣燃烧军团的核心，于是她给他起了“Lok’tar”这个名字，寓意着兽人的至高荣耀，伟大的“胜利”。  
这个符号所能蕴含的族群尊严的光芒盖过了她丈夫后来战死的事实。  
罗亚伊有些茫然地望着两个幼儿。洛克塔趴在婴儿篮边上用手指搓着小女孩的额头，小姑娘发出了意味不明的咕噜声。罗亚伊以为是儿子的指甲戳痛了她，挪过去拉起洛克塔的手，却看见那个女婴此时半睁着眼睛，用小小的明蓝色的瞳孔望着他们。  
小姑娘瘪了瘪嘴唇，流出的口水滴滴答答滑到脖子和肩膀。罗亚伊瞥了一眼还在忙着捣鼓着简易小锅的人类女人，哼着把洛克塔单手抱在怀里，用另一只手扯着干净的布，帮她擦干净了小脸和脖子。  
虽然这几天他们的主要任务是尽一切努力逃离荒野，人类的母亲还是坚持每天都用宝贵的河水给婴儿洗澡。不知道是不是这个原因，这个人类小婴儿身上的脏土味和馊味没有其他人那么明显，还带着点淡淡的甜奶香。她的皮肤已经褪去了黄色，看起来粉白粉白的。太白了，罗亚伊不太习惯。  
“如果让我单独碰上你啦，我恐怕会想吃掉你，小东西。”罗亚伊用兽人语小声嘟哝着逗她，一边想着等会儿也要给洛克塔洗个澡。真是怪了，他们兽人本来不在意这个的。  
这时，人类女人端着两个碗走来了。罗亚伊连忙缩回手，想退到不会让她误以为自己在谋杀婴儿的安全范围，但她只是冲她羞赧又自豪地笑了笑，把刚刚熬煮的东西递给罗亚伊。  
这“炫耀”的笑容让罗亚伊不服气地接过碗，决定吃完就立刻给洛克塔洗澡。  
一股蒸汽带着强烈的蜂蜜甜香立刻扑到了罗亚伊的脸上，低头一看，是一碗蜂蜜燕麦粥。刚刚这女人找到的就是这些东西，用它们熬出了热量极高的午餐。燕麦粥很浓稠，还放了点沿途找到的小野果。她试探着送了一勺到自己嘴里，差点被呛到——甜到齁了，她怀疑这女人把那罐蜂蜜整个倒了进去。  
在荒野中连续跋涉了那么久之后，这种甜到奢侈的东西像是存在于梦里的。  
罗亚伊不习惯吃甜的，还是各种烤肉比较合她的口味。但洛克塔也闻到了这香甜，扒到了她腿上，她便舀了一勺吹了吹送到他嘴里。  
洛克塔立刻就用小小的乳牙叼着勺子不放了，她不得不训斥了他一声，把勺子从他嘴里拔出来。小洛克塔摇着她的胳膊发出断断续续的“哀求”，根本没有以后能长成战士的样子——罗亚伊恨铁不成钢地又给他喂了一口。小儿子的嘴边沾了几片燕麦，发出响亮的笑声。  
罗亚伊感觉那个人类女人正笑眯眯地盯着他们母子俩。  
她棕色的脸颊颜色变深了些，赶紧又喂了洛克塔一口，心想着快点吃完，好给他洗澡。

 

腥  
<<  
母亲们和孩子们都休整得当后，普西丽尔看着罗亚伊重新走回板车旁，跪在地上像在摸索什么。她有些好奇地走过去，看见一条几乎已经隐匿到不可见的车辙。是车轮之前在草丛上留下的碾压痕迹，现在草叶逐渐恢复，已经快看不到了，但她似乎就是能找到准确的方向。  
罗亚伊站起身来，看着已经把孩子抱起来的普西丽尔，指了指树林的方向。那条车辙是从树林里蜿蜒而来的，虽然可能其出发地已经没有人了，但总比不知道方向好。而且从那里推来的车上载有粮食，说不定那里有更大的仓库。  
这么想着，罗亚伊有些紧张地嗅了嗅。空气里有一股潮湿的土腥味，天气也变得闷热起来，她担心是要下大雨了。  
她们只能尽力在下雨前找到这车的出发地。于是她们加快动作，收拾了水和之后要吃的燕麦，带上孩子再次开始跋涉。  
走入茂密的松树林，风就钻不进来了。她们听着风在树冠上迂回却感受不到一丝凉意。视野比在草甸上昏暗许多，土腥味不断蒸起。走着走着居然出了一身汗。太闷热了，普西丽尔感觉呼吸有点困难，她听见罗亚伊也在边走边喘气。  
她们走了大约两个小时，天开始逐渐转暗了。普西丽尔感觉天黑得比往常要早，但她很快反应过来这不是日落，而是要下雨了。  
连她都闻到了松林中的土腥味，那种味道预示着一场大雨。像是要应证她们的忧虑，远处的山脊在此时滚过一阵沉闷的雷声。  
罗亚伊半尖的耳朵耸动了一下，回头看见普西丽尔有些惊慌的表情，一言不发地指了指天空，便立刻转过身加快了脚步。  
云层聚集的速度比她们想得快了好几倍。不一会儿四处就变得昏暗起来。她们开始看不清周围的路了。松林的枝条轮廓开始模糊，露出鬼魅般阴森的姿态。四处都是阴影。  
摸黑走了一会，罗亚伊觉得不能再这样下去，从地上拾了一根较粗的松枝准备做个火把。  
但就在这时，她听到背后有其他人的脚步声。绝对是人，而且是不少人。她听到大约十来个人的脚步声，或轻或重，还有某些猛兽的低吼和铁链响动的声音。可能是有几个猎人。  
普西丽尔也听到了树枝被踩断的声音，脑子里第一个冒出的念头就是有巡山的卫兵，立刻兴冲冲地想要往回跑，却被罗亚伊一把拉住了。借着晦暗的光线她看见女兽人一脸严肃，让她的面容有些狰狞。  
普西丽尔以为她怕自己被卫兵抓住，但似乎并不是这样的。罗亚伊紧张地竖了根手指在嘴前，让她先保持安静。  
普西丽尔还没明白她什么意思，就又听到那些人发出了声音。一阵急促的讨论声，她没听懂那些字词，看罗亚伊的困惑的表情她似乎也听不懂，这让她们无法判断外面到底是什么人。然后是猛然几声枪响，狼嚎、熊哮和猎犬的狂吠一同响起，有另一波脚步声掀了起来，一场意外的战斗突然打响了。  
无人之地沸腾起来，浓烈的血腥味蔓延在松林间，盖过了松木的香味和潮湿的土腥。  
普西丽尔吓得面如土色，罗亚伊也搂紧了洛克塔。凭借她作为士官丰富的经验，罗亚伊知道外面离他们大概一百米的地方发生了遭遇战，这点距离很可能会波及到她们，两个带着孩子根本不能迅速反应的母亲。她现在反而期待大雨快点降下，这样才能遮住他们的足迹和最危险的东西——普西丽尔怀里那个奶香清新到与环境格格不入的婴儿。对于猎犬和狼来说，那简直就是一个移动的活靶子。  
枪响和刀剑碰撞、魔法爆裂的声音越来越靠近了，战场扩大了，普西丽尔的两腿开始发抖，罗亚伊拽着她的肩膀，拉着她慢慢地、一点一点往树林深处挪过去，一边希冀那群人不要发现他们。  
像是回应她的呼唤，一丝冰凉的雨水穿过松针，落在了普西丽尔的女儿的脸上。  
那个出生在山谷的孩子睁开眼睛，看见黑暗的天空，战场的巨响冲击着她幼嫩的耳膜。  
在两个母亲惊恐的注视下，她发出了高昂的、清澈的啼哭。  
“跑！”罗亚伊的通用语在这个时候变得无比标准了，她死死攥住普西丽尔的胳膊开始往松林的另一头狂奔，身后有追来的声音，一定是将她们当成了逃跑的偷袭者。  
他们开枪了。子弹飞窜着打进松树干，发出震撼人心的闷响。罗亚伊一手扛着洛克塔，一手拉住普西丽尔的手腕，竭尽全力拖着那个女人向前跑。普西丽尔的脚被盘绕的树根和地上的石头绊了好几下，几次踉跄都差点将怀中的婴儿摔出去，她被拖行了一下，裙子在地上擦破，膝盖蹭出一道血痕。  
土腥味更加浓郁了。她们头顶的松叶发出豌豆弹跳的声音，紧接着，越来越多冰凉的雨水开始纷纷坠落，这让后面的追兵速度减慢了一些。但泥泞的道路让罗亚伊的速度也变慢了，而普西丽尔更是在下坡的时候直接摔倒了一下。  
她没要罗亚伊扶，只是凭着本能一骨碌爬起来，跟在她身后蹒跚奔跑着。  
她们半滑半跑地下了一段坡之后松林突兀地结束了。她们到了边界——松林的边界，同时也是陆地的边界，她们的面前是一条宽阔的大河。雨已经很大了，周围的环境都隐蔽在密集的雨帘里。她们不知道追兵是否还在跟着她们，但对面似乎有一个建筑。  
是的，建筑，闪着灯光的像是堡垒一般的建筑，有晃来晃去的探照灯一样的光芒，将被雨水敲击得破碎不堪的河面洒满了光。  
罗亚伊和普西丽尔同时松了一口气，但仅仅一秒，又同时悬起了心脏——  
那里到底是哪一方的堡垒？联盟的，还是部落的？  
无论是哪一方，对于她们中的任何一个人，都意味着死亡的可能性。  
普西丽尔和罗亚伊对视了一眼。天已经完全黑了，她们在大雨里借着河面的粼粼反光，试图看清对方的面目。这是一种徒劳。  
十七天，她们还没完全形成默契，但已经足够了。  
普西丽尔抹掉脸上冰凉的雨水，又很快被大雨完全淋湿脸颊。她低头看着蜷缩在湿透的襁褓里的女儿，把襁褓绕在背后的系带系成死结，让她完全贴在自己的胸口，小小的柔软的脸颊靠在自己的心跳上。  
而罗亚伊此刻弯下腰去，用兽人语给洛克塔打气：“你会游泳的，孩子，对吗！”  
“会，妈妈！”隔着雨声洛克塔大声回答。  
“好！我们等一会儿要过这条河，没关系，我会拉住你的！你可以游过去的，对吗？！你是个男子汉，对吗！”她急切地吼。追兵的确是追来了，她听到了枪声。  
“我，对！”他点着头。  
该走了！罗亚伊从岸边拾来两根足够当做手杖的松枝，递了一根给普西丽尔，两人冒险踩进了河中。  
如果可以，罗亚伊真的想落荒而逃，她开始怀疑这个选择是否是正确的，在暴雨的催生下河流变得无比湍急，光是踩在里面就感觉站不大稳了，而她甚至不能确定这条河到底有多深，但她的脚踝被普西丽尔的木杖碰了一下，她还是深吸一口气甩去脸上的雨水，牵着洛克塔往前走。  
在激流中跋涉实在是太困难了，她们一步一滑，要不是身后的枪响连绵不绝，她们绝不会做这种事。  
普西丽尔不确定自己是不是哭了，雨水流进她的眼眶，她感觉自己看不大清。她只知道怀里的孩子在大哭。  
洛克塔在害怕，罗亚伊能够感觉到手心里他的小手在哆嗦，也可能是冷。河流湍急而刺骨。  
走到河中间大概四分之一的位置，水已经到了她们大腿的二分之一处。洛克塔要靠着踩水才能把脑袋浮在水面上，罗亚伊由牵手转而拖着儿子的腋下，这让她不得不微微弯下腰去。  
对面的光照到了她们几次，她好像听见了对面那堡垒守兵的呼喊声，但她还是辨别不出那是部落的人还是联盟。她感到由衷的恐慌。如果他们把她们当做敌人就完了。  
水在她们脚下形成旋转的暗流，她们的速度被拖慢了，即便有木杖在手也很难站稳。普西丽尔感受着冰凉激荡的水没过了自己的腰腹。她感觉子宫的位置开始疼痛了，她害怕起来，哽咽着握紧了自己的手杖。身后的枪声还在继续。  
到底为什么会变成这样？  
她的孩子还在哭。  
罗亚伊已经走到快到河中央的位置了，水漫到她胸部的下方，洛克塔开始扑腾着游泳，并不断呛水，她只能让儿子把住自己的肩膀，一边托着他防止他沉下去。水太急了，她已经不能往前挪动了。  
她听见对面的招呼声，直觉告诉她那是在准备武器。  
雨狠狠拍打着她的脸颊。她快要握不住自己的手杖了，她咬了咬牙。  
普西丽尔身后再次传来枪声。她歇斯底里地呼喊前面的同伴，一面尽力将怀中的孩子抱到自己脖子的高度。河水已经形成了浪花，一下下拍打着她的肩膀和脸。雨中只有对面刺眼的灯光是醒目的。  
罗亚伊看见了河中央的一块能够短暂栖身的巨石，她想要顶着巨浪冲过去。  
“等一下——等——”普西丽尔呛了一口水，河中突然冲来一股激流，让她重心不稳地仰面跌了下去。  
一声清晰的枪响。  
巨浪拍打。  
罗亚伊感觉洛克塔冰凉的小手没力气似的从自己肩膀上滑下去，有些难以置信地缓缓转过身，忽然发现身后黑暗的河面上，那个人类女人已经不见了。  
只有她用来包裹婴儿的明黄色的布被堡垒的探照灯照着，急速往河流的下游奔去。  
她的洛克塔安静地面朝下趴在水面上，几乎也要被黑暗的河水吞没，她赶紧架住他的腋下把儿子抱起来。  
几乎同时，身后明亮的探照灯准确地照到了她。  
“啪”的一声。  
罗亚伊忽然感到喉咙一阵穿刺的剧痛，一股腥味涌上来塞满了她的口腔。血顺着嘴唇和獠牙滴下去，融化在漆黑的河流中。  
她没法呼吸。  
窒息之中，她不知怎么忽然想到了很久以前还在用母乳喂养几个月大的拉贡的时候，有一次奶水太多，她挤出了一小瓶感到丢了可惜，于是放在冰苹果用的井里冰了一晚。那时候是夏天。第二天拿了出来她自己出于好奇尝了一口，发现本该是淡甜的母乳泛起了一股腥味。  
腥味塞满了她的口腔。  
满世界，满世界，似乎只剩下了铁锈般血腥的味道。  
又是剧痛穿刺了她的胸口，再来又是一下。这下她有机会低下头去看了。穿透了她的皮甲胸衣的是两个锋利的箭镞。  
罗亚伊感觉有点没力气支撑下去了，她勉强拄着杖想要挪动。  
她跪倒了。  
漆黑的、深沉的河水，将她一下子卷走了。

 

 

END

**Author's Note:**

> 后记：  
> 其实我本来想写一点比较沉重的后记的，但正如主题所说，物各有味、万物是相互调和的，所以这篇文我不多说什么，大家可以随意评论，发表自己的观点。  
> 不过我仍然希望大家看完之后，不要仅仅带着“母亲真伟大”这样的想法来看它。我写了两万字，我想说的不是这个。  
> 你们都知道我想说的不是这个。


End file.
